The Next Generation
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: "But my dear, Megara, you won't die if you should ever... I don't know... Break the contract. And when your first child turns sixteen? She will take your place as my new slave." HadesOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Well... Yeah... HadesOC. Just sayin'...

**Disclaimer: **I only own my oc. Who technically isn't in 'til next chapter...

* * *

><p>"Meeeeeeeeeeg! My sweet little Nutmeeeeeeeeeeg!" The Lord of the Underworld called, appearing behind the scoffing woman.<p>

"Yes, Hades? I thought this was my day off." She scowled at him, and smirked, "Just couldn't stay away big boy?"

Hades grinned, taking a hold of her chin with his blue clawed fingers, "You know me to well, my siren."

She groaned, pulling away, her long red tinted brown ponytail bouncing and swaying with the twist of her head, "What do you want then?"

His smirk was bone chilling, and this time, it irked her. And that is something that never happened, "I have a deal for you. I cut off six years from your sentence and nothing you do will cut off that."

She frowned, "...And the catch?"

"Knowing you, you won't fall in love again, and never have children." She scoffed at that, "But my dear, Megara, you won't die if you should ever... I don't know... Break the contract. And when your first child turns sixteen? She will take your place as my new slave."

Megara looked up at him in shock... That... That wasn't a bad idea... Hades' smirk widened, "Going once... Going twi-"

"Deal!" The word echoed in the forest, the silence following deafening.

The man's hair of blue fire flickered as if mocking her, "You're giving up your unborn child to ME?"

Megara turned away, her icy exterior almost visible, "Like you said. I won't fall in love again, so I won't have children. Not that I would want to anyway..."

Hades put his iced hands on her bare shoulders, and traced down until they rested on her hips, where he rubbed them gently, whispering icily into her ear, "But what does fate have in store for you, Meg...?"

She failed to stop the whimper that escaped her chapped lips.

"Hercules!" Megara gasped, watching a pillar fall towards the strength-less hero, "Look out!" She pushed him away easily... But at a price...

"Meg! NO!" He reached towards her in horror. He ran over and grabbed a hold of the pillar, and began lifting it. His strength... Was returning? "What... What's happening?"

Megara gasped for air from her crushed lungs, "H-H-Hades deal is broken... He promised I wouldn't get hurt..."

"Meg..." Hercules lifted her gently by the head, "W-why did you... You didn't have to..."

Meg groaned quietly, and smiled up at him, "People always do crazy things... When they're in love..."

Hercules was close to tears, "M-Meg... I... Meg..."

Meg coughed in pain, but with a smile, "Are you always this articulate?"

He laughed dryly with her, and she coughed quietly again, "You haven't got much time... You can still stop Hades..."

Philocetes, Hercules' half-goat trainer, dragged a round rock and put Meg's head on it gently, "I'll watch over her kid..."

Hercules leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against hers gently, lovingly, "You're gonna be alright... I promise..."

And with that he jumped on his flying horse Pegasus, and flew towards Mount Olympus.

As he approached, he glared at the dark Lord of the Dead, who was sitting casually on a chair, sipping a glass of red liquid with a green worm. He slurped the worm, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Hercules flew towards him, sword drawn, "I wouldn't get too comfortable, Hades!"

Hades spit out the worm, the glass falling carelessly to the ground, in shock.

Fighting the titans was very easy for the hero, who threw them into space, watching as they exploded.

Hades angrily hopped onto his dark chariot, riding towards the Underworld, "Well, at least I got one swell consolation prize! A friend of yours who's dying to see me!"

Hercules gasped in realization, "Meg..." And rode as fast as he could back to his love. The fates however... got to her first. Megara... Was dead.

He walked slowly over to her, cradling her cold body to his chest in tears, "Meg... No..."

Phil frowned, rubbing his back gently, as Herc set Meg back down gently, and hugged his knees, burying his face in his arms, "I'm sorry, kid... Some things you just can't change..."

Hercules lifted his head with a growl, "Yes, I can."

Hercules made his way to the Underworld. When appeared before Hades, he was riding his large three headed dog Cerberus, "Where's Meg?"

Hades grinned, "Look who's here! Wonder boy! You are too much."

Hercules grabbed Hades' robe with both fists, "Let. Her. Go."

The flame haired man pushed his hands away, "Get a GRIP. Come here." He guided the hero towards a cliff overlooking a swirling pool of green liquid. Blue ghosts swirled around moaning.

"Meg!" He reached down to grab her through the water, but his hands turned extremely shrivel like.

"You like making deals." Hades smirked, "Take me in Meg's place."

He pretended to think about it, "Hm... The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death."

Hercules growled holding up one finger, "Going once!"

"Is there a downside to this?" Hades wondered.

Her held up a second finger, "Going twice!"

The death god grinned, "Okay okay! You get her out. She goes. You stay."

He dove into the pool. When he stepped out holding Meg's soul, he was glowing radiantly and back to his true age.

"Y-you're a god? NO!" He burst into flame, he ran in front of him, "Herc, you can't do this! You can't-" Herc punched his face in. Hades groaned, and fixed his face, until he remembered something.

"My dear boy. Enjoy your future child. But come the child's sixteenth birthday... They're all mine..." His smirk widened, "I hope it's a girl." He laughed, and disappeared in smoke.

Hercules ignored him and flew back to Megara. After her soul was set inside her body, she opened her eyes, regaining color.

"Wonder boy... Why did you-" She trailed off in happiness, basking in his unearthly glow.

"People do crazy things..." He helped her to her feet, "When they're in love..."

Meg leaned closer to kiss him, but a flash of lightning interrupted them. A large cloud materialized beneath them, flying them to the gates of Mount Olympus.

Megara watched from below the gods and goddesses gather around him in sadness, "Congratulations, Wonder boy... You'll make one hell of a god..." She began walking away. But... Something stopped her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Holy crap! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not having this done earlier! XP This just WOULDN'T write itself! Impossible I tells ya! But I made up for it with Hades... Right? O.O

* * *

><p>"Father... This is the moment I've always dreamed of... But... Life without Meg..." Hercules walked over to Megara, and took a gentle hold of her hand, "Even in a mortal life... Would be... Empty. I... I wish to stay on Earth with her."<p>

Megara put her head against her love's chest, basking in her happy ever after, "I finally know where I belong."

They both leaned in for a gentle kiss, until Megara's hands brought his head closer to her to deepen the kiss. Hercules kissed back full force feeling the love from both of them.

00000

"Herc... H-HERCULES!" Megara screamed in ecstasy, releasing.

"Megara!" Hercules shouted, releasing into her tight cavern.

Panting, Megara kissed her husband's lips gently, "I love you, Wonder boy..." She giggled, "Wonder boy indeed..."

Hercules smiled, kissing her cheek, "I love you too... Always." He chuckled, "Of course! I have the agility of a god."

She nuzzled his chest, and sighed happily, "Amazing... Absolutely amazing..."

"Do you think it'll work this time?" Hercules pondered, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I hope so... Of course I like having all this sex though." She rubbed his hand soothingly, "I hope it's a girl."

"What do you want to name it if it's a boy?" Hercules murmured into her hair.

"Hmm... If it's a boy? Alcander. If it's a girl..." She smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"SERENA! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Megara called up the stairs for her daughter.

"Come on! Can't I skip school? My birthday's today... And you know no one likes me..." Serena trudged down the stairs sadly.

"Not with that attitude." Hercules, her father, scolded, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, and kissing her cheek.

"Or with that outfit." Megara scowled at her daughter.

She wore a blood red one shouldered tube top and a blood red mini skirt with a black sash belt, "Hey! At least the guys will give me a second glance this way!"

"Trust me. You don't wanna go down that path." Her mother lowered her head down sadly.

"Meg, honey... She'll be alright. I know it." Hercules smiled, and turned to his daughter sternly, "Change. Now."

"Yes, father." Serena sighed, running a hand through her short chin length dark rust hair. You didn't mess with a demigod.

She trudged up the stairs and changed into a one shouldered strap blood red ankle dress with a black strap around just under her boobs. Another sash wrapped around her waist and trailed down the left side.

She looked in the mirror, dark purple eyes staring back at her. With another sigh, she grabbed her bag, and trailed down the steps sadly.

Megara put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, honey. Trust me. Things will work out for the best. Have a happy birthday. We'll do whatever you want when you get home. Alright?"

Serena smiled weakly and gave her mother a hug, "Alright. Thanks mom." She hugged her father, pecking his cheek quickly, "Bye dad."

He smiled, "Happy birthday, honey. This'll be your day. The day everything changes. I can feel it."

With a nod, she walked out the door. Hercules stared after his daughter with a nagging feeling of something bad. He shrugged it off and followed his wife into the house.

00000

Serena sighed to herself as she walked into the school, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her back as she walked to class. By the time lunch had come around, she was as lonely as ever. She sat in her usual spot beneath the largest tree in the forest next to the school, eating and chipping away at her homework. Why couldn't the day just end? The snapping of twigs caught her attention, but she didn't look up. It was probably just people running into the forest to make out. Or a bird.

"Well, you look lonely there sweetheart." Serena snapped her head up to the owner of the deep husky voice.

A man with blue skin and matching flames for hair in a dark grey toga leaned against the tree opposite from her in a pool of smoke beneath his feet, "W-Who are you...?"

"Hades: Lord of the Dead!" He stepped closer, smirking as she scrambled to her feet in fear, "And you, my dear, are Serena. Daughter of Megara and Jerk- I mean, Hercules. Are you not?"

"I-I... You... How do you know that?" She backed up a few steps, only to gasp at contact with the tree.

He stepped forward and took a gentle hold of her chin, breathing deeply, "Lord of the Dead... And you... Are mine..."

She stared at him shocked. ...His? "W-What...? What are you talking about?" She heard the ending lunch bell in the distance, but she didn't move.

His smirk grew. She didn't remember? This was rich! "She didn't tell you? Ha! Your loving 'mother' made a deal with me awhile ago... Which included: You."

The hurt flashed across her eyes. Her own mother...? "W-What... Deal...?"

"She basically made you my slave. I'm so happy you're a girl..." He leaned closer to her, gripping her jaw tighter. She let out a small whimper. What was going on?

"S-Stop it... I'm n-not your s-slave!" She smacked his hand away, immediately regretting the action after seeing the intense fire in his glare.

She quickly ran in the direction of the school, but Hades cut her off, taking a rough hold of her wrist and pulling her into him, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I like 'em feisty." And with that, the two were transported to the Underworld.

When they arrived in his room, he shoved her onto his large dark blue covered bed with a large smirk. She clutched herself tightly, shaking violently, "W-Where am I? W-What's going o-on?"

He chuckled and stepped closer, forcing her to back away from him towards the bed posts, "I told you before: You belong to me. For the rest of your life." Gripping her jaw tightly, he 'sealed the deal' with a rough, passion filled kiss.


End file.
